


And Yet

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: Ryoma loves Xander exactly as he is, nothing needs to be changed.........but he deserves to spoiled, to see Xander in lingerie and stockings.





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khalyelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=khalyelyn).



> I'll edit this in the morning I just wanted to get it up tonight.
> 
> A very, very, very belated birthday gift for my very significant other Khalyelyn.

Xander wondered when the honeymoon period would end, when Ryoma would become bored with him and seek comfort elsewhere. Xander had seen it happen before, it was inevitable. 

And yet.

“Hey sexy,” Ryoma said, getting into bed next to Xander.

And yet. “What makes me sexy when I'm sitting on bed on my computer?”

Ryoma took the arm of his reading glasses and moved them up off his nose, then back down into place. “These.” Ryoma leaned in and kissed his cheek. Xander could feel his smile. “They suit you.”

Xander started closing his laptop so Ryoma wouldn't see the screen, leaving it half open, reflecting on his keyboard. “I'm glad I can pull off failing eyesight.”

Ryoma laughed and cupped Xander's chin and turned his head towards him. Xander closed his eyes and met Ryoma's kiss. Soft, gentle, a kiss they had shared dozens of times before. He loved it. Xander broke the kiss and opened his eyes, expecting to meet Ryoma's bright gaze, but he was looking off to the side. “So why are you looking up lingerie?” Ryoma asked. He had used the kiss as a distraction to open the laptop fully and was looking at the screen. The fiend.

Xander pinched his neck. “Excuse me.”

“I'm just curious,” Ryoma said and put his hand over Xander's. “Can you blame me? This isn't exactly your standard fashion.”

“It's a gag gift for Laslow. Peri came up with the idea. I'm just doing research.”

“Ah, well that makes sense.” He threaded his fingers with Xander's and rested their linked hands between them. Xander allowed Ryoma that sweetness. “Laslow certainly is suited for panties and garters.” Ryoma then smirked, looked up at Xander with bright eyes, a gaze that always made a shiver go down Xander's spine. There was no exception this time. Ryoma slid his hand over the covers, cupping Xander's thigh. He kissed Xander's cheek, smiling. It wasn't a gentle smile, not soft and sweet. It was sharp edged, mischievous, made Xander flush and remember times with his wrists pinned to the bed. “Do you know who would look better in them?”

“Is it me?”

“You,” Ryoma hummed. He kissed along his jaw, tucked Xander's hair behind his ear to kiss the lobe. “I mean you've got such long legs,” he continued, voice low, breath breezing against his hair. His hand slid to his inner thigh and squeezed. “They would only look better in some nice stockings, showing off those thighs I adore. And to think how your cock would look in something lacy like that...” his hand strayed over to Xander's crotch.

Xander held Ryoma's hand to stop it. “Much as I love your dirty talk, I had a bad day at work and I'm tired.”

Ryoma pulled back and moved his hand from Xander's crotch to brush hair behind his ear. “Is it anxiety or something specific?” he asked, all traces of arousal gone.

“Anxiety. Had to present some findings.” It came so easily to admit weakness. It was so easy for Ryoma to know what to ask.

“Well just relax now. The day is over.”

Xander shifted to hold Ryoma's hand and leaned against him. Ryoma kissed his head. “It's easy to relax with you.”

“That's good. Causing you stress is the last thing I'd want. Is there anything you'd like me to do?”

“I think you just being here is enough. Thank you.”

Ryoma hummed and kissed his head. “Well finish up your research and let's relax.”

“I'm about done anyways, so I'll probably turn in for the night.” He took off his reading glasses and played with the arm of it. “I am sorry. For not being as receptive--”

Ryoma shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Hey. Hey, you don't have to think about that. I was horny, you weren't, you don't have to apologize, remember?”

It was hard to forget. “You don't have to apologize” was something he heard near every day, a lingering sentiment from when apologies were his only shield, and a flimsy one at that. Still he felt not good enough.

And yet, Ryoma looked at him and Xander felt like he was the only one in the world. His finger traced his lips and Xander kissed it. “Fine. Just try to remember that fantasy for later dirty talks.”

“Dear, I don't need to try to remember, that is my favorite fantasy.” Xander flushed and Ryoma smiled and rubbed their noses in a bunny kiss. “I will apologize though if I poke you in the night. You've given me just an incredibly compelling image that will haunt me.”

Gentle, teasing. He didn't ask for more, to see what size Xander would fit. He had his fantasies but he would never expect Xander to indulge him. He had proven that he found Xander attractive just sitting. Xander didn't need to put in any effort.

And yet. Xander looked at the screen, at the model flaunting how the stockings fit on their long legs. He closed his laptop and set it in the nightstand drawer and turned his lamp off. Ryoma tugged Xander and asked to spoon him. He held Xander to his chest, hands linked over his stomach. He muttered “I love you,” into Xander's hair and still, and still it caused his heart to stutter, as if Ryoma hadn't said it before, as if he didn't say it every day, every night. 

He rubbed Ryoma's hands and planned.

The next day, he began to prepare, found a sizing chart and measured himself, browsed through selections. Peri picked out Laslow's gag gift and Xander offered to pay for it and have it shipped to his house so he could slip another order into the box. 

Ryoma wasn't suspicious when the box arrived. He just laughed. “You're honestly going through with this?” Ryoma asked, just referring to Laslow.

“Of course,” Xander replied, referring to both of them.

When Ryoma left, Xander carefully unpacked the gift, set it aside and pulled out his lingerie. He wasn't going to wear it, the event would have to be orchestrated in some way, but he wanted to look, to see what he was getting into. It was still almost too much, anxiety drumming wrongwrong in his throat.

And yet, no matter how uncomfortable it felt to do such a thing, he was doing it for Ryoma and that made him open up the box. The panties--how odd it was to for a grown man to call something of his panties--felt far too delicate, soft in his hands. He sipped a finger between the layers and admired how his skin looked through the sheer. He held it in his hand. He might've been too pale, he realized. He had considered each color choice on the website and chose a pale lavender. He liked purple, and he thought it was different enough from his usual style that Ryoma would enjoy it. But he was pale.

And yet, Ryoma had said nothing negative about his pale skin since they became boyfriends (lovers). He said that he liked how hickies and bruises looked on his skin, kissed along his bright blue veins, loved his flush. Perhaps he'd like this too, find that he wasn't too pale. 

Then again, Ryoma would probably not even pay attention to the color. He did get worked up easily. He wouldn't even notice the delicate rose design in the lace. 

He set the panties aside and pulled out the thigh-high stockings--a pale lavender with a silvery shine--and the matching white garters. The stockings were smooth and sleek. They felt good in his hands and he wondered how they would feel on him. At least, he thought Ryoma would like them.

And really, that was all that mattered: Ryoma, making him feel good, making him happy and excited, making his pupils black with want, Ryoma. Xander folded the lingerie and tucked them underneath their casual pants--a communal drawer, rarely touched because neither of them did casual well--and made sure they were hidden. He wanted to surprise Ryoma and just lounging on the couch waiting for him would not be good enough. 

So Xander read on the couch until Ryoma returned. Ryoma slipped behind him and read over Xander's shoulder while telling him how his family was doing.

“It's getting late,” Xander noted after a while. He closed his book and tilted his head back on Ryoma's shoulder. “Do you mind cooking while I supervise?”

Ryoma smiled. “Not at all. How does fried rice sound?”

“Absolutely delicious.”

Xander stood behind Ryoma as he cooked, arms wound around his waist, cheek resting against his head. “Supervise, huh?”

“Mm, if you want me to help you chop vegetables I would be glad to help.”

“No, I appreciate the moral support.”

“Good. I'm rather comfortable here.”

Ryoma laughed quietly and stirred the mix. “So what do you think about the party?”

“The what?”

“You didn't check your work email on your day off? Who are you and where is my boyfriend?”

Xander bit Ryoma's ear. “Shush. I had other things on my mind.”

Ryoma hummed, suspicious, but didn't press. “It's a company party, aka networking central. So in that aspect I'm not interested, but it's business casual and our workmates will be around so I would like going there. But I know how you are with parties and people so...”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let's go together then.”

Ryoma looked over his shoulder at Xander. “I expected more resistance...you are Xander right?”

Xander took Ryoma's chin and made him focus on cooking. “You're a good influence.”

“You say that, but I can feel your grin.”

“Oh, that's just because I'm planning something diabolical.”

“You are?”

“I am.”

“You absolute fiend.”

He suspected nothing. The lingerie remained hidden until Xander removed them the night of the company party. It might've been inappropriate, but the point was to surprise Ryoma. If he noticed at the party, excellent, if not, he would certainly notice when they got home. Xander would win either way. 

He slid the panties on first. They seemed to be sized correctly. Seemed. He never really wore underwear that tight. At least his dick fit, swelling against the lace. Flaccid, he’d be fine. Hard, not so much. But that wasn’t a problem at the moment, though every movement seemed to drag the lace against him. He would be fine.

He pulled out the stockings and slid them up his legs. The fabric was thin, delicate, and a fucking bitch to pull up. He had to inch it up his calves, pulling each wrinkle to slide it up. It took time, and he thought that he might not have sized them correctly. The length was fine, but it was tight against his thighs, digging into the muscle. It would be fine, though he thought he didn’t even need the garter belt. (The garter belt was completely necessary of course, Ryoma deserved nothing less.)

Xander stood and looked at himself in the mirror. Lavender was a mistake, he was sure of that, but Ryoma wouldn’t care. If he even noticed the color. His dick did look great curved in the lace. And the stockings fit him well, even if they were tight.

Xander flinched as Ryoma knocked. “Xander? Are you okay? Do you need…help?”

“I’m fine. Don’t come in, I’m not dressed,” Xander said and then ran to the door to push it closed and locked it is Ryoma tried to enter. 

“Xander,” Ryoma whined, rattling the doorknob.

“If you come in with my pants off, I won’t be wearing pants at all.”

“The company party isn’t that important,” Ryoma muttered. “What’s taking you so long?”

“I’m figuring out an outfit. We won’t be late, just be patient.”

“Alright…I’ll be pre-snacking in the kitchen then.”

Xander sighed and walked back to the closet. His stockings slid on their hardwood floor. He had the urge to run down a hall and see how far he could slide. He walked instead, stood by their dresser and closet and bit his cheek, trying to think. 

Xander’s wardrobe consisted of tight pants. He didn’t think that would work with his underwear, would catch in his zipper. But he didn’t own anything looser, and Ryoma’s clothes wouldn’t fit. Xander searched, pulled open drawers and sorted through all his pants.

And Xander found hope, hope in the first pair of pants that Ryoma had given him, when Ryoma had only the faintest idea of his style and no clue what size he was. It was too big, sagged too much to be comfortable for him and what he preferred. He wore them and grabbed a powder blue shirt. He left the shirt untucked and undid the top button. Business casual, after all.

He left their room and walked down to Ryoma. “I’m ready.”

Ryoma looked up at him, locking his phone and tucking it into his pocket. He was dressed nicely, simple slacks and an ivory button down, loosely tucked in so it framed his hips. He had his lavender tie loosely done, half down his chest. He looked good (Ryoma always did). Ryoma smiled as he approached. “That you are. Is that the—”

“The first gift you got me,” Xander said, smiling as Ryoma’s grin grew wider. “First time I’m wearing it too.”

“It’s so odd. You in pants that aren’t painted on. Something that you can actually breathe in.”

“Ryoma.”

“I almost feel like you’re not actually Xander.”

Xander swatted Ryoma. “Get going, Hoshidan.”

“Alright, alright I’m coming.” Ryoma laughed and went out to the car. 

The drive was uneventful, just simple conversations filling in the gap from place to place. Xander had never been more aware of his underwear, the cling around his cock, each rose tracing delicately on his skin. He was certainly imagining it, but he shifted in his seat and felt the underwear along his thighs. Xander closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

“You look very good tonight,” Ryoma said.

“And here I thought I looked good every night.”

“You always look good, but this is a special kind of beautiful. You’ve got a glow about you.”

Xander chuckled. “Am I pregnant?”

“You can glow after an orgasm too. Is that what you were doing in our room? Is that why you were taking so long?”

“I wouldn’t do anything without you.”

Ryoma hummed. “Well regardless, you do look good. But you know what would be better?” The car stopped and Ryoma tugged at a button on Xander’s shirt, mouthing the space under Xander’s jaw.

“No sex when we’re driving.”

“We’re parked,” Ryoma muttered, then continued, rubbing his throat. Xander swallowed and shifted his hips. “There. You look better with it undone.”

The shirt. Xander nearly forgot about it. “Ah…Ryoma—”

“Shhh,” Ryoma tilted his head and kissed him, and when his words were gone and forgotten, Ryoma kissed along his neck again. It was gentle, only a bit teasing, teeth scratching to make Xander’s breath catch. They were out in public, after all, he couldn’t go much further then letting his fingers graze over the seam of Xander’s shirt. 

Xander felt the lace against his cock and cupped Ryoma’s neck, bringing their lips together again, with more force. Maybe a bit desperate. Just maybe. He pulled Ryoma closer, licked his lips, moaned softly and rocked his hips. 

Ryoma laughed against his lips—sweet, so sweet—and pulled back. “Easy dear, if you keep that up we won’t go to the party.”

“We could just stay here,” Xander muttered. “And keep going.”

Ryoma laughed. “You can’t seduce me to get out of this.” He slapped Xander’s shoulder and opened the car door.

Xander sighed and slowly exited. He was half hard. In lacy underwear. A dangerous combination. He looked down at himself. Loose pants saved him, and hopefully he was tucked enough that he wouldn’t tent badly if it got worse. Maybe. Ryoma smiled at him and took his hand and led him inside. Ryoma, warm, sunshine on his skin always. Xander loved him. His erection wouldn’t fade soon.

They entered the venue and Ryoma raised his hand and waved at Kagero. Xander slid out of Ryoma’s hand and found his own group to socialize with. They had to be separate or Xander would never wind down. He didn’t want to stay hard the entire time. Ryoma had that affect on him. 

Ryoma smiled at him when he saw him across the room and Xander felt the flush on his skin. He couldn’t last like this, when Ryoma filled him with warmth and left him unable to breathe, when all he wanted was Ryoma and to be with him and showed him how much he loved him.

The lingerie rubbed against his cock with every step. Every time Ryoma looked at him he felt his heart beat blood to his crotch. It shouldn’t have been that easy for Ryoma. And yet.

Some people noticed his flush. He said it was the drink. He carried around a half full glass so no one suspected him. No one knew.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been at the party. He had chatted with his coworkers easily enough, but the socializing was becoming draining. And the boner. That was an annoyance that couldn’t go away. He put his glass to the side and stretched his arms up, over his head, cracking his shoulders. He felt his shirt ride up and tugged it back down past his pants. He wondered when it would be appropriate for him to find Ryoma and see when they could leave.

Xander felt his neck prickle. He looked to his right and met Ryoma’s eyes. Ryoma had his mouth slightly open in shock, then he closed it and marched over to Xander. “Ryoma?” Xander asked as Ryoma grabbed his arm, linked it with his, and kept walking. Xander wondered if Ryoma might’ve gotten a glimpse of his underwear. Ryoma led him over to a wall in a secluded area. It was a small alcove with a popped lightbulb, flanked by two large fake trees. It was past the buffet tables, past everyone. Xander tried to ask him again what he needed as Ryoma pressed him against the wall and pulled his pants down past his hip. He froze at the sight, mouth agape. 

Ah, so he did notice.

“You,” Ryoma started, staring at the lace, “is that—are you wearing?”

Xander looked to where people were socializing and carefully unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them to give Ryoma a better look. Ryoma hissed a breath in through his teeth, pressed Xander against the wall. He didn’t even seem to notice that he did that. “Yes,” he said, voice quiet, as if someone could hear them. “It’s for you.”

Ryoma carefully reached out and ran his finger over the waistband. “Why?”

“Because I love you.” It came out easily. Ryoma was the only one who blushed.

“You—” Ryoma started, then just leaned in and pressed his forehead against Xander’s shoulder. “You can’t say that so easily,” he complained, light, and Xander smiled and held his arms.

“I love you, Ryoma,” Xander repeated, “and I thought you would enjoy this.”

Ryoma groaned and raised his head. “And you can’t say that to me when we’re in public and you’re wearing _that_.” He pressed his lips to Xander’s, briefly, like he was holding himself back. Well, they were still in public. Ryoma pulled back and looked back down at Xander. He lowered his hand and cupped Xander’s cock. Xander let out small breath and pushed his hips into Ryoma’s hand. “And you’re hard too, fuck,” Ryoma groaned. He slipped his hand underneath Xander’s pants and slowly rubbed. Xander bit his lip, feeling his entire body flush as he hardened fully underneath his hand. “Fuck. How long were you—”

“The entire,” Xander groaned, “the entire time. Since we left the car.” Xander let out a chuckle as Ryoma looked up at him with wide eyes. “I underestimated how different the feel was. Of the lace, I mean.”

“We’re leaving. Right now.”

“Right now?”

“Right fucking now.”

“Don’t you think we should stay a bit longer?”

“When you’re hard? No. Five minutes, at most.” Ryoma pressed a kiss to Xander’s jaw. “Can you wait that long?” Ryoma zipped up Xander’s pants and buttoned them again.

“Can you? I’m wearing stockings too.”

Ryoma let out a groan and dug his fingers into his hips. “I can’t. Please.”

“Go first and I’ll follow you,” Xander said and Ryoma was gone before he even finished. Xander smiled and followed. He said goodbyes to a few people. Polite and if it made Ryoma even more high strung well then that was better.

He was only a minute. Ryoma was pacing in the parking lot behind his car. He looked up when he saw Xander and even in the dimming light Xander could see his smile. Xander got to the center of the parking space behind their car before Ryoma’s impatience became too much for him to bear and he half ran to Xander and wrapped his arms around Xander and kissed, hard, shameless. They were in public and Xander should’ve felt shame or embarrassment at the thought of someone catching them.

And yet. He was the reason Ryoma was like this, and he felt good. Nothing could overshadow that.

“Car,” Xander said as they pulled away.

“Uh-huh,” Ryoma said, kissing Xander’s neck, making no move to actual move.

“Home has a bed. And a couch. And no one will see me.”

Ryoma grunted and pulled away. “Come on.” He tugged Xander to the car and got in the other side. Xander smiled and got in. As fun and as easy as it was to tease him, Xander was flushed and eager to have Ryoma, see what exactly he’d do.

They were in the car for five minutes before Ryoma pulled over. “Ryoma?”

“I can’t handle this,” Ryoma said, putting on the parking brake with one hand while pawing at Xander’s pants with the other. “You’re wearing lacey underwear and stockings and I can’t drive thinking about it.”

“Do you want me to drive?”

“No, I want to see them. I keep thinking what they’d look like and it’s driving me crazy, please Xander, please.”

Xander raised an eyebrow.

“Please Xander. Just a peek.”

“You get a peek and you’ll just want more,” Xander said, reaching down to move his seat back as far as it could as he kicked off his shoes.

“Probably,” Ryoma said, watching with wide eyes as Xander lifted his hips and slid his pants down and off. “Oh fuck,” Ryoma moaned. Xander sat back and unbuttoned his shirt. “Oh, it’s better than I thought. Oh Xander, you look so good.”

“The color isn’t too light?”

“It’s perfect in this shitty sunset light, it’ll be better when you’re inside.” Ryoma unbuckled and leaned over the gearshift, kissing Xander, leaning on him, pressing him against the car, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his thigh. Xander could feel his name being muttered against his lips. He couldn’t stop smiling. Ryoma pulled back and fisted Xander’s shirt. “Come closer,” he muttered. “Please, come over here.” He held Xander’s hand and led it to Ryoma’s thigh. “Over here.”

“Ryoma, we’re in the car.”

“We’re parked. The sun is behind us. No one will see you. Please.”

Xander couldn’t deny him for long. He slid over the gearshift, holding the back of Ryoma’s seat as he crawled onto Ryoma’s lap. His car wasn’t big enough for this, his back hunched as he settled on Ryoma’s lap. He rested his forehead against Ryoma’s, staring into his eyes. “Are you hard?” he asked, rocking his hips against Ryoma’s.

“Yes,” Ryoma groaned as Xander felt it himself. “Yes, yes, of course, how could I not. Oh—” his hands ran over Xander’s stockings, over his thighs, “—that feels so good. So sleek.” He slipped his fingers into the garterbelt and pulled it out, letting it snap back. Xander jumped at the motion. “That looks tight. It looked like it’s leaving a mark. Is it uncomfortable?”

“There are other things that are more uncomfortable,” Xander said, quietly. He shifted his weight, tilted his hips, and rubbed his cock against Ryoma’s leg. Ryoma’s hands flew to Xander’s hips and held him as he cursed. He moved slowly, back and forth. Ryoma didn’t move, stared at him with open wonder. Xander bent his head and breathed into Ryoma’s ear. “Don’t just keep your hands there,” Xander whispered. “Keep touching me.”

Ryoma moved immediately, running his hands over his thighs, around to cup his ass. Xander didn’t ask for Ryoma to talk, he did it eagerly, muttering about how beautiful Xander was, the feel of his lingerie, how his cock looked, how much he wanted Xander, the same pleads and moans repeated over and over. Xander closed his eyes and focused on Ryoma’s words and actions. It would be so easy to be overcome by it, to drown in it, to come undone right there, with Ryoma’s hands cupping his ass and tracing the rose pedals.

And yet, it would be so satisfying to leave him hanging. He stopped moving, bit Ryoma’s ear. “Neither of us will be coming until we are home,” he said, then moved off of Ryoma’s lap and into his seat. Xander buttoned up his shirt again, glancing at Ryoma. He was sitting there, hands still cupping where Xander was, staring where he was.

After about thirty seconds, Ryoma let out a long groan. “Xander. Xander. Babe please.”

“Drive, Hoshidan.”

“Xander, Xander please.”

“Ryoma.”

“Seriously, Xander, I’m so hard right now I’m not going to be focus on the road. Please, Xander.”

“Home.”

Ryoma bent his head and slammed it against the steering wheel.

“If you’re that distraught, just know you can take all of your feelings out on my ass when we’re home.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ryoma said, pulling the seatbelt back on. “You’re not going to be leaving the fucking wall once we’re home.”

“Good,” Xander said. Ryoma started the car and continued driving. “Do you know what you’re planning on doing to me?”

“If we’re going to talk about this, I might not leave the car. I’ll just lay you over the hood and fuck you.”

“Tempting.”

They drove for a bit longer and at a stoplight, Ryoma reached over and ran his finger over the lace. “You look so good in this. Better than I would’ve dreamed.”

“The light’s green.”

Ryoma continued driving, thankfully keeping both hands on the wheel. He was sure to crash otherwise. They got home with little fanfare and Ryoma leapt out of the car to unlock the door. Xander turned off the car. He slipped his pants on and held them as he walked to inside. True to Ryoma’s word, as soon as Xander was inside, Ryoma slammed the door and pressed Xander against it, kissing him, moaning in his mouth, holding him there. “You’re beautiful,” Ryoma said when they broke apart. “You’re a fucking tease,” Ryoma said, bending his head to bite his neck. “I’m not letting you move.” Ryoma tried to figure out how Xander’s buttons worked without pulling away or moving their chests more than an inch apart. He growled and just ripped the shirt open.

“You’re—you’re buying me anot—”

“I will.” Ryoma tossed the shirt across the room, as if Xander would go back and put it on. Xander’s pants, loose, ill-fitting, slid down his legs without Ryoma’s insistence. Ironic, those were the one thing that Xander would be fine with Ryoma destroying. Ryoma kissed him again, running his hands over Xander’s body and Xander felt like he was melting. Ryoma was too warm, too close, his cock hadn’t been touched but he was already losing himself to Ryoma.

He liked that. It felt right. Ryoma felt right.

Ryoma pulled away again, cupped Xander’s face and kissed him quickly. “Beautiful,” he muttered as he brushed his hair back, and he slid down onto his knees. Xander stared down at Ryoma as he placed open mouthed kisses to his cock, still lovingly tucked into the lace, licked the damp stain where Xander was leaking. “This is better than I could’ve hoped,” he groaned. “You look so good, I’ve never wanted you so badly.” Ryoma licked his lips, taking the waistband of the underwear and pulling it down, delicately, easing his cock out.

“Wait,” Xander said, and Ryoma stopped, looking up at him. “Are you just going to—”

“Yes.”

“Without condoms?”

“Xander, you think I’m going to leave you to get condoms and lube?” Ryoma rubbed Xander’s thigh as he let out a breath, calming himself down. “We’re clean, your cock is delicious, I want to choke on it and have you come down my throat. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes,” Xander said, with less hesitation than he expected. “That is more than okay.”

“Then try not to fall. I’ll hold onto you as best as I can,” Ryoma said, sliding his hand down Xander’s stockinged leg, from his thigh to his calf. He held Xander’s leg and lifted it, rested it over his shoulder. Xander gaped as he moved closer, pushing against his thigh and raising his leg further. Xander grabbed onto the windowsill next to him groaned as Ryoma slipped his cock into his mouth.

Ryoma wasn’t a patient man. He sank down Xander’s cock halfway before he slid back. Xander’s moan choked in his throat and Ryoma grinned. He squeezed the thigh draped over his shoulder and moved right hand to push Xander’s hip against the door. He didn’t remove the underwear, just held them down just enough that his cock was exposed. He hooked his pinky underneath the fabric to keep it in place. He liked Xander in them. He didn’t want to see him without them. Xander shivered as Ryoma pulled off his cock to run his tongue over the slit.

The blowjob was sloppy, he wasn’t using his hands, he kissed over his cock, opened mouthed kisses, with tongue trailing over Xander’s veins before he sank back down onto Xander’s cock. He dug his nails into Xander’s thigh. Xander reached down to grab Ryoma’s hair and push him further down. Ryoma eagerly followed, letting Xander’s cock enter his throat with a moan that vibrated up Xander’s spine. He pressed his heel into Ryoma’s back and he pulled back and sank further down.

“You’re perfect Ryoma,” Xander moaned. “So perfect.”

Ryoma held Xander’s thigh tighter.

“But I’m going to—ah—need you to…to pull away.”

Ryoma pulled back, letting out a breath onto Xander’s cock. “Why would you want that?” Ryoma asked, leaning forward and tilting his head to rest his cheek against Xander’s length. Xander bit his lip as Ryoma looked up at him. “I think I’m perfect just where I am.”

“Get undressed and come up here so I can grind against your cock.”

“You’re giving a lot of orders for someone pinned against the wall,” Ryoma said as he practically jumped to his feet, pulling Xander back into a bruising kiss. Xander grabbed Ryoma’s shirt and found the buttons, undoing them one at a time, growling when he reached Ryoma’s stomach. There was too much to go. “Just—just rip it.”

“I like that shirt,” Xander said, ignoring that urge to just have Ryoma naked. He supposed Ryoma could just pull away and undo it himself, with steadier hands than Xander’s. He didn’t want to let Ryoma move away from him. 

His shirt was conquered and eagerly pulled off. Ryoma had already started on his pants, pushing them down as he bit Xander’s lips. His boxers fell too and pooled around his ankles. He didn’t bother kicking them fully off, just flattened himself against Xander, reaching between them to hold their lengths steady. “Ohhh,” Ryoma moaned as he rocked against Xander’s spit-slicked cock. Xander fisted Ryoma’s hair and held their faces together. “Oh, Xander, Xander.”

“I love you,” Xander said, the only thing he could think to say. “I love you Ryoma.” He slid his leg against Ryoma’s, trying to coax him closer. “Ryoma.”

“That feels so nice. Your legs are just, fuck they’re even better.” He kissed Xander and bit his lips, swearing softly as Xander urged the pace to something more urgent. “If you weren’t against this wall, I’d, fuck, I’d love to have your legs wrapped around me as I’d fuck you.”

“You should get stronger so you can lift me.”

“You should shut up,” Ryoma retorted, kissed him so he did. Even with the blowjob, Ryoma seemed like he was going to come first, though Xander was close behind. “Xander. Xander hold us. I want to feel you—” Xander moved his hand between them, fucking against Ryoma’s cock. Precum made every motion slick and easy and Xander panted against Ryoma. Ryoma’s hand moved to Xander’s cock and he held the base, held it tight as he rocked against Xander quickly. Ryoma lasted just a couple seconds longer before he came, gasping against his lips. Xander felt close too, so close.

And nothing came, his cock held tight and firm.

“Oh you son of a—” Xander groaned and Ryoma laughed.

“I told you—I told you I wanted you to come down my throat.”

“You shouldn’t be so smug,” Xander groaned and forgot how to finish the sentence as Ryoma fell to his knees, keeping his grip tight on Xander’s cock.

“This is the best view,” Ryoma said, licking their cum off of Xander’s cock. “You above me, in fucking lingerie.” He grinned at Xander and took his cock back into his mouth. He bobbed his head a couple of times, Xander gripping his shoulders tightly, groaning Ryoma’s name between curses. Ryoma loosened his grip and Xander came, curling on himself as he felt Ryoma moan around his cock, felt him swallow.

He saw stars, panting, still holding Ryoma’s shoulders, but not as tightly. He was aware of Ryoma’s voice, aware of comfort and gentle tugs, but his words didn’t connect. “Down here,” Xander heard, and he sat on the floor, leaning against the door as Ryoma slid next to him and pulled Xander against him. Ryoma kissed over his hair and Xander held him as his breathing evened.

“Fuck,” Xander said.

“Yeah.”

“I take it I looked very good.”

“Xander, as soon as you’re ready, I’m going to fuck you again.” He held Xander gently despite the rough words, trailing his fingers up and down his arm. “Xander I love you. I love you so much. I can’t believe that you would do this.”

“You’re the one who thought I would’ve looked good in it.”

“I know. But you still did it. Without me asking.” Ryoma pressed his cheek against Xander’s hair. “I’m glad that we’re together,” he said, very quietly.

The words stuck in his throat, so Xander found Ryoma’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you,” Xander said. “I love you. More than anything. I’m glad I can make you happy.” Xander rubbed Ryoma’s neck. “So do you want to fuck me on a bed next, or don’t you think you can make it further than the couch?” Xander grinned as Ryoma’s pulse beat under his fingers.


End file.
